


A nice dream, a better morning

by Kiwi_in_a_box



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_in_a_box/pseuds/Kiwi_in_a_box
Summary: Kakashi has a strange dream and you wake up to a nice surprise.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	A nice dream, a better morning

You woke up to slow kisses going up and down your neck and wandering hands groping and touching you. You moaned as you felt something hard rub into your back.

“Kakashi what are you-” you sighed into his touch as you he nipped you neck and slowly rubbed circles around your hardening nipples.

“I had a really nice dream” he husked into your ear, his voice still heavy with sleep, “I was fucking you so deeply and you were begging for me to make you come. I bet it was because I had your beautiful body next to me, rubbing me while I was sleeping.”

He pinched your nipples and massaged your breast, his hand continued down your stomach and down your body until you felt two fingers pressing into your heat. You groaned and automatically spread your legs, one leg hooking behind to tangle with his. He groaned and slowly circled your entrance.

“You’re so wet already and I’ve hardly touched you. Tell me you want me; tell me you want my cock inside you.” He murmured hotly against you neck, his hips grinding slowly into you.

You whined and moved your hips with his, “Please, Kakashi. I want you inside me, I feel so hot- please- I want you.” You begged and he growled.

“Fuck that’s hot,” he quickly removed your underwear and you felt him shift behind you as he pulled down his pants. You felt the hot tip of his member press against you and you wiggled, trying to impale yourself down onto him.

He chuckled and pressed slowly pressed into you inch by inch, slowly sinking into you. He panted as you gasped at how full you felt. He started slowly, shallow thrusts hitting you in all the right places but not giving you enough at the same time.

“P-please more! I’m going to go crazy! Please fuck me hard, -” You cried out and twisted your hips to get him to go deeper inside your heat.

“You asked for it,” He grabbed your hips harshly and shoved himself as deep as he could go inside you. You gasped for breath; you swore he was touching your stomach with how much of him you felt inside of you. He pulled himself out slowly almost all the way to his tip, before slamming back into you. You felt your ass jiggle with how much force he slammed into you with, and you struggled to keep your breath as he rammed it out of you.

The sound of skin slapping filling the dark room as he rutted harshly into your body. You whimpered as you felt a tight knot build inside your stomach, your end was approaching fast.

“Kakashi I’m so- Ah, fuck- close” you whimpered and reached behind you, tangling your hands into his hair. He wrapped one arm around your waist and the other hand going to grope and pinch your nipple. His thrusts were getting faster and sloppier, his breath was hot against your neck as he licked and sucked.

“Where?” He grunted, “If you don’t say where I’m going to come inside you.”

He pressed the full length of his body against yours and grinded his hips up against yours, his cock stirring your insides. You couldn’t make a coherent thought as your body tensed, your fingers digging into his scalp and you screamed. You felt your walls clamp against him harshly and he snarled, rocking his hips against you.

“Please, please, please inside me, I want it all inside me-” You choked out, he moaned and rutted his hips hard into you, he tensed and hugged you close as you felt him twitch inside of you as he came deep inside. He grabbed your chin and kissed you, continuing to slowly press himself in and out, riding out his orgasm.

“Way better than a dream~” Kakashi laughed and gently kissed your forehead as you both calmed.


End file.
